Most fluid flow control valves consist of a machined seat cooperating with a movable element in the form of a plug, needle, globe, ball or other geometrical shape. When the movable element is in contact with the seat, fluid flow is inhibited. When the movable element is moved away from the seat, a fluid flow area is formed. Where quiet flow control is required, the flow area includes additional flow control elements. These elements typically incorporate multiple orifices or small flow control passages in order to gradually reduce the pressure of the fluid flow such that flow separation and cavitation can be reduced or avoided. However, fluid contaminants often clog the orifices or passages necessitating costly repair.